the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope Edwards
"My grandfather's legacy was pain. It made the people around him stronger. I aim to make my legacy hope...pun not intended," '' - Hope to Dino during their fight '''Hope Edwards '''is the protagonist of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]] of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The granddaughter of Harry Edwards, Hope spent most of her youth alone or taking advice and wisdom from her grandfather. In her teenage years, she became an intern at the Medical Union before joining the fight against the Republic of David. After losing her twin brother, Jacob, Hope left the Commonwealth of New Graystone alongside her girlfriend Florence and her best friend Six on a pilgrimage her grandfather had set out to find his final secret. After a lengthy battle against the Biters, Hope is currently a senior figure in the settlement of Freedomtown, alongside Six and her friend Denver, with her primary priority being combat training. Overview Personality Born the granddaughter of the Veteran of Pain and Suffering, Hope was always faced with great expectations from the moment she was born. In many ways, she is very similar to her grandfather, often setting herself unreasonable goals for her life. From a young age, Hope desired to be independent and often spent her time training herself for this. Despite her young age, Hope is a skilled and capable survivor, able to safely hold her own against dead and living threats. Unlike her twin brother, Jacob, Hope grew up numb to their father's absence and spent most of her time reading and talking to her elders about their experiences in a post-apocalyptic world. As a result, Hope is resourceful even in the most scarce of situations, and despite growing up on a relatively safe ranch, Hope is shown to be strong-willed and determined, ready to do whats necessary, as such when she volunteered to put down her grandfather's corpse. She becomes consistently resolute after this tragedy, enrolling in the Volunteer Militia in order to fight back against a force to the south called the Republic of David. Hardened by her time on the road, Hope has nonetheless remained open and optimistic, being by far the most welcoming of her group. She has gained significant leadership skills and keeps her group inspired. Her time as a soldier has allowed her to develop essential skills, such as using an assault rifle and even driving, being the current owner of Drew's red Mustang, and navigation. She has an amazing deductive mind, allowing her to read people with exceptional skill and is, as a result, a very good judge of character and knows when to trust people or not in a short space of time. 's tattered hat whilst fishing and talking to Six]] Hope rarely lets her emotions get the better of her, always seeing the bigger picture no matter the situation. She knows when to show mercy and when to show wrath and she rarely loses her temper, even with Dino. She is also a strictly honest individual and hardly ever lies, not even to protect her loved ones. As a child, Hope was often confused about her attraction to Florence and often felt shame about it. However, thanks to her grandfather and the lengths she has gone to prove herself, she has become surer of herself and is not afraid to be with Florence in public or admit her sexuality. Like her grandfather, Hope appears to hold no religious beliefs, but also like her grandfather is willing to listen to religious sermons and is tolerant of others beliefs, especially Gideon. Post-Apocalypse Hope was born on Veteran Ranch sixteen years after the Battle of Archangel, the daughter of Dominic Edwards and Eveline Edwards, just a few minutes before her twin brother, Jacob. According to her grandfather's journal, she learned to walk at just 8 months old and could talk a month later. Unlike her brother, Hope took more of an interest in the philosophies of peace rather than war and combat. She spent most of her time reading and speaking to her grandfather, becoming very well educated. She learned the basics of weaponry at the School of Defence, where she met her future girlfriend Florence. ]] Season 1 Season 5 Episode 1: 'A Path Too Long' A year after the surrender of the Republic of David, Hope and her group are in the Deadlands, still on the search for the third clue within the Deadlands. In the meantime, they've been staying at an inn located in a clear-patch within the valley run by a man named Denver. Killed Victims * Harry Edwards (before reanimation) * Archibald (alive) * Gregory David (caused) * Carmen (caused) * Dino * Numerous unnamed members of the Republic of David * Numerous unnamed members of the Biters * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harry Edwards Florence "Don't you dare ever leave me again..." '' '- Hope reuinites with her girlfriend Florence''' Hope and Florence have a loving relationship. Six Quotes * "I've learned not to believe in magic or luck. I think, then I do," * "You aim that gun at me, you best think about pulling the trigger," * "We can do this together, but we can only do this together," * "It's time to be brave," * "Not to sound cliche, but '''hope' will light the darkness,"'' * "As a wise man once said: 'may my '''mercy '''prevail over my '''wrath," Trivia * Hope is the second LGBT protagonist, the first being Mark Watson. * Despite wielding her grandfather's golf putter, Hope's primary weapon is her grandmother's knife and a handmade bow. Category:The 'New Age' Extension Category:Season 1 ('New Age' Extension) Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Hope's Group Category:Freedomtown